Hopelessly
by saltwaterair
Summary: After Final Jam, Mitchie agrees to meet Shane at midnight. Their meeting is full of anger, a missed canoe ride, and the kiss that was meant to be. Smitchie.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is what I think should have happened after Final Jam

**A/N: This is what I think should have happened after Final Jam. It's exactly what you'd wished for – a canoe ride, a kiss, and a tad bit of anger.**

**Xoxo**

**Mitchie's Point of View**

I sat on the dock in the pitch dark, with my feet dangling precariously over the edge. I dipped my feet into the cool water, and sighed deeply. I'd been waiting for Shane for over an hour now. Where was he? Usually when a guy asks you to meet him on the dock, he shows up. But hey, there's a first time for everything, right?

"Mitchie! Hey!" Shane exclaimed, running up behind me.

I half turned towards him. I knew I had no right to be mad at him at the moment, considering how I had lied, but I couldn't help myself. I took my feet out of the water and stood.

"I've been waiting for an _hour and a half_, Shane. Did you just forget me?" I snapped.

Shane winced. "I'm sorry, but I really had no choice…" He started off strong, but trailed of uncertainly.

I strode off the dock and away from _him_. I had given him my heart in that song, but was I not important enough to have just a few minutes of his time? I stopped when I was well into the forest, and turned around expectantly. If Shane had followed me, then that meant that he really was sorry. I felt my heart soften when I caught sight of him only a few feet away.

"Do you want to know the truth?" Shane spat. "You won't like it."

I raised my chin. "Try me."

"Tess. Tess is why I'm late. She corned me after I spoke to you, and she…she sort of…" Shane looked disgusted.

"She…?" I prompted.

"She kissed me." Shane stated, and I felt my jaw drop.

"Is that all?" I tried to sound normal, but it came out as more of a squeak.

"Well, she _tried _to go further, as in, a hell of a lot further, but needless to say, it didn't work." He explained.

I felt like I was choking. Where did that _bitch _get off thinking she could make out with my….Hold up a sec. What was Shane? My…friend? Something more? I had no idea. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. So I closed it.

"Mitchie, please don't be mad." Shane pleaded, closing the space between us and reaching for my hands. I snatched them away.

"Wait. That held you up for an hour?" I asked, not certain if I wanted to hear his answer.

Shane's eyes dropped to look at the ground. "No." He admitted. "That was just now. But before…well, Nate and Jason had an idea for a new song, and we got to talking…and I sort of forgot."

I glared at him. I was right. He _had _forgotten me. "You jerk!" I shouted, backing away from him. Shane followed. Not thinking, I reached up a hand to slap him. He grabbed my hand before it could strike him, still following me as I backed up. I attempted to take my hand back, but he was just too strong. So, still walking backwards, I tried to slap him with my other hand. He caught that one, too.

Shane had me backed up against a tree now. My heart was pounding at his closeness, and I found that I couldn't breathe. There was one heart-stopping moment of silence, and then his lips came crashing down onto mine. I closed my eyes instinctively, kissed back, and felt myself sink into him. Our hands, which had once been locked in a vice-like gripped, loosened and entwined. Shane made the kiss deeper, and gently pushed me up against the tree. I felt his tongue against my lips, and parted them slightly. Overhead, an owl hooted, and we jumped apart. Giggling at my tendency to be scared easily, I rested my forehead against Shane's.

"I'm sorry for yelling." I said.

"I forgave you a while ago, don't worry." Shane smirked, making my stomach flip.

**xoxo**

**A/N: Liked it; hated it? Leave your thoughts. And if many people seem to like it, I might not make it a one-shot. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Before we start this chapter, may I just say that all you guys are **_**amazing**_**? All of your reviews made me smile hugely. So, in short, all of your reviews made me decide **_**not **_**to make it a oneshot. Also, the song in this chapter is Lovebug by, of course, the Jonas Brothers.**

**

* * *

****Mitchie's POV**

"So," I gasped, smirking, "I was under the assumption that we were going for a canoe ride."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Shane grinned mockingly. "I guess I forgot – I was a bit preoccupied back there, y'know."

"I guess." I sighed, pretending to sulk. "But can we please go now?"

"Fine, fine." Shane grinned, leading me by the hand down to the dock.

We grabbed a pair of lifejackets, oars, and got in the same canoe as before. Could it have been really only a few days since we first went on the lake together? It felt more like months; so much had happened. I stepped delicately into the canoe; being careful not to rock it. Shane followed soon after, and pushed us off from the dock.

Oars in hand, we somehow managed to paddle our way out to the middle of the lake without going in even one circle. After making sure no one was around to spot us from other cottages, Shane set his oar down and indicated that I should do the same. We didn't speak for what could have been forever. The silence wasn't awkward with him – it just felt comfortable. Everything I did with Shane was within my comfort zone; I never felt nervous with him, not even for one second. After quite a while, Shane reached down and produced an acoustic guitar from beneath the seat.

My eyes widened, and I fought back a gasp. "Shane, you didn't have to…" I choked out.

"But I did." Shane smiled warmly. And with that, he slipped the strap over his head, strummed a few chords, and began to sing.

"I called you for the first time yesterday

Finally found the missing part of me

Felt so close but you were far away

Left me without anything to say

Now I'm speechless

Over the edge just breathless

I never thought I'd catch this

Lovebug again

Hopeless head over heals in the moment

I never thought I'd get hit

By this lovebug again

I can't get your smile out of my mind

I think 'bout your eyes all the time

Beautiful but you don't even try

Modesty is just so hard to find

Now I'm speechless

Over the edge just breathless

I never thought I'd catch this

Lovebug again

Hopeless head over heals in the moment

I never thought I'd get hit

By this lovebug again

Kissed her for the first time yesterday

Everything I wished that it would be

Suddenly I forgot how to speak

Hopeless, breathless, baby can't you see

Now I'm speechless

Over the edge just breathless

I never thought I'd catch this

Lovebug again

Hopeless head over heals in the moment

I never thought I'd get hit

By this lovebug again

Oh oh!

Lovebug again."

Shane played a few more chords before stopping. Wow. Could he be any more perfect?

"Shane." I sighed. "You are more definitely the _most amazing _boy…no, _man_, that I have ever met."

Shane beamed at my praise. "You're not so shabby yourself, either."

I giggled, and all of a sudden, the phrase _'I love you'_ came to mind. I was shocked. I had only known Shane for half the summer…you couldn't fall in love with someone that quickly, could you?

"Shane." I said again, my voice husky.

Without thinking, I stood, crossed the small space between us, and captured my lips with his. Shane kissed me forcefully back, slipping his hands around my waist to hold me there. It started out as a wobble first – so slight I thought it was just a wave. But then the next thing I knew, I was dumped in the ice cold water.

I rose to the top quickly, thanks to my lifejacket, and broke the surface gasping. "Oops!"

Shane chuckled; he was floating not far away from me. "Way to go, Mitchie. You flipped the canoe."

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed. "Your guitar! _I'm so sorry!_"

"Don't worry." Shane shrugged. "I've got it. A bit of water won't hurt it."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes it will!"

"Okay, maybe it will." He admitted. "But I've got forty more of these at home." Shane grinned.

We managed to flip the canoe back over without much trouble, and somewhere clambered back in without tipping it again. We silently picked up our oars – thankfully, those had not been hard to locate – and made our way back to camp. Half an hour later, and we'd arrived. Back on land, we dragged the canoe onto the beach, and went into the shed to replace our oars and lifejackets.

"Do you know what I just realized?" Shane asked playfully while we were still inside.

"No, I don't." I smiled back.

"You're wearing _white_." He informed me.

With a gasp, I glanced down and realized that he was right. My white tank top was nearly transparent now, and clearly showed my hot pink bra. "Oops." I repeated.

"Don't worry." Shane said. "There's other things about you I'd rather concentrate on."

I frowned up at him, confused.

"For example," he continued, "Those lips of your's."

And he pushed back up against the wall and kissed me.

* * *

I snuck back into my cabin at around four in the morning. Shane and I had made out for about three hours…ahem. We hadn't gone any farther though, which was good. I did have my purity ring to think about, after all. I tip-toed towards my bed; my soaked shoes squeaking dangerously loudly.

"Mitchie?" Caitlyn mumbled, sitting up in her bed.

"Um, hi?" I said tentatively, posing it as a questions.

"Let me guess," she smirked, "You met up with Shane?"

"Um, yeah." I admitted. "And I accidentally flipped the canoe."

Caitlyn snorted. "Smooth."

I raised my eyebrows. "Yeah, yeah. Rub it in."

"Y'know, I think I will-"

Caitlyn was cut off abruptly as Nate burst through the door. "You guys had better come quickly!" He gasped. "It's Shane!"

**

* * *

****A/N: The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update. Promise. Also, I swear I'll start off the next chapter with shout-outs and comments to everyone who reviews this! And, just so you know, I have two other Jonas fics you might want to check out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm so sorry for taking so long to update this! I actually forgot the information for this account, and it took me a while to remember it. But I did, however, remember my promise to give each of you who reviewed chapter two shout-outs!**

**lewstar: Thanks so much!**  
**I'm a proud leach lover: You'll see. And thanks!**  
**PhoenixBlaze8: Why thank you!**  
**live-in-dreamland1: Hahaha. You're awesome!**  
**AshleyTisdale8: I'm so sorry I kept you waiting!**  
**cocomuffinz: Thanks for the encouragement! **  
**missing in imagination: Thanks!**  
**jonascyruslover1313: You'll see!**  
**Me And My Guitar: Thanks! Sick name, by the way.**  
**xLilAngelx1993x: Thank you! You're great.**  
**Sunfeather102: Please don't stand me!**  
**GothicSorceressRikku15: Thank you!**  
**glossygirl101: You're about to find out!**  
**Konnichiwa Minna: Thanks! Oh, you'll see what happened to him soon. You definitely had the most original review for this chapter. I hope to see another one for this one?**  
**0o SillyLily o0: Thank you!**  
**strangersworld: Thanks so much for the nomination! It really means a lot. And I'm sorry for making you wait.**  
**Star-Girl11235: Thank so much!**  
**zanessaniley: Awesome!**  
**brucas224: Thanks!**  
**melissamarie173: Sick. Your username rhymes. And thanks!**  
**xoxogirlie: Thanks!**  
**jss2420: That's so awesome! I loved writing that part.**  
**noteareadlperson1234: Haha, sorry! I didn't know Shane was your's**  
**Bella E. Cullen: Thanks!**  
**KellyLovesNickJonas: Here's your answer!**  
**rockn'rollchick618: Thank you so much!**  
**cracky027: Here you go. Thanks!**  
**iDreamt: Thank you! I love your name, by the way.**  
**confessions of a band geek: Why thank you, I liked that part too. Awesome name.**  
**shoppinfreak: Thanks!**  
**The Cute one: You'll see!**  
**..x.: Thanks so much!  
preenad: Thank you!**

**

* * *

****Mitchie's Point of View**

"What? What happened?" I shrieked, very possibly waking up the rest of the camp in the process.

"Follow me." Nate said shortly, and backed out of the door.

I sprinted back across the threshold, with Caitlyn hot on my heels. Nate headed for their cabin, and I sighed internally. At least he'd gotten back to his cabin. If whatever it was had happened to him while he was still near the canoes … no one would have found him until morning.

We followed Nate to the porch outside of the cabin, where Shane lay. Brown was standing over him, talking rapidly to emergency services.

"Shane!" I cried, sinking to the ground beside him.

Shane was having a violent seizure. Every inch of him shook, and his limbs were thrashing around wildly. Although his eyelids had remained open, his eyes had rolled back into his head. A wave of fear crashed over me, crippling me. I couldn't move; couldn't breathe.

"What's wrong with him?" Caitlyn gasped.

"Didn't Shane tell you?" Brown asked, frowning. "He's epileptic."

This astounding piece of information withdrew me from my stupor. "He's _what_?" I exclaimed.

Brown nodded. "It's true. Mind you, it hasn't acted up in over ten years. His doctors all thought that he just outgrew it…"

"Apparently he didn't." Nate commented wryly. "I'm guessing the media doesn't know?" He directed the question at Brown.

"No, they don't." The older man agreed. "And they had no reason to suspect it. Until now, of course."

How could they talk so calmly while Shane was in danger? I was shocked at their nonchalance. I strained my ears for the sound of sirens. Nope, still nothing. They had to be coming soon, right? I said a quick prayer that Shane would be alright. I didn't know what I would do if he wasn't. I longed to hold Shane's hand, but I didn't dare risk it while he was in such a precarious situation. I felt tears well up in my eyes, but I forced them back. Crying wouldn't help Shane.

Over my head, Nate, Caitlyn and Brown were still talking. I tried to tune them out, but it didn't work.

"Were Shane's seizures…severe?" Nate pressed.

"Very." Brown replied bitterly. Then, "Ah, finally."

The sound of sirens was detectable in the distance, and they were coming closer with each passing second. Soon we could hear the crunching of tires on gravel as the ambulance approached Shane's cabin.

Everything after that passed in a blur. I remember the ambulance attendants securing Shane's now-still body onto a stretcher, and loading him into the back of the vehicle. I remember Caitlyn commenting vaguely on how cute the attendants were, and how I'd snapped at her for making light of the situation. I remember the four of us scrambling into Brown's mini van to follow the ambulance to the hospital, and how we'd all taken seats outside of his room. But I never remembered drifting to sleep in the hard hospital chair until someone woke me up.

"Mitchie?" Caitlyn asked. "Mitchie, c'mon, wake up!"

I opened my eyes blearily and took in my surroundings. "How's Shane?" I exclaimed as soon as I remembered what was going on.

Caitlyn frowned, and my stomach twisted in fear. "The doctors won't say." She replied. "But we're allowed to see him now."

* * *

**A/N: Please don't hate me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: First off, I'd like to apologize. I've haven't updated in eons, and for that I feel awful. The truth is, this is my alternate account. I spend much more time on my main account, which is why I haven't updated. My main account penname is Cetacean. I'll be moving this fic there to make myself update often. I'll be updating at least once a week there, and if I'm even one day late, feel free to spam my PM inbox. I've already posted the first chapter there. I've added a bit to it, and edited it. It would mean the world to me if you'd review and alert it again. You guys are so awesome for putting up with me, and I wish I could give each of you a hug and your very own Shane. So, please head over to my other account and review the first chapter? I'll be moving this fic off this account completely in a couple days. I also have another Camp Rock fic there. It's a JasonOC, which I submitted only 2 days ago and I intend on updating it regularly. It would be awesome if you guys could check it out.**

**Thanks again! **

**:)**


End file.
